


"Little" Space

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920





	1. Description

Description and Warnings  
A/N-This book is rated mature and will feature sexually explicit scenes and situations along with the adult form of ageplay. Keep your negative comments to yourself.  
.........................................  
Louis and Liam have been together since the day before Liam's 17th birthday. With him being over eighteen now and Louis twenty-four, the two have been together for two years and living together for one.  
Liam has always known he liked being treated like a little boy, even when he was still in his early teens and living with his parents he always found a way to sneak a pacifier while he was sleeping or a sippy cup full of juice at night. He was never very popular at school, with a few friends that didn't know anything about what truly made Liam happy, Liam felt like he didn't belong and knew that once he graduated, he wanted to have a fresh start away from his parents and with someone who would truly understand him.  
However, it wasn't until he found Louis on an online dating site for people with kinks that he finally felt truly comfortable living the ageplay lifestyle. Louis on the other hand is more into Bdsm, but enjoys being Liam's Daddy with immense pleasure. Together the two explore their sexuality together and fall deeper in love at the same time, but what happens when a cute little blonde catches feelings for the two men as well.  
...............................................  
This is a co Ed book to my book "Daddy's little Boy".That book, along with this one will coexist with one another.  
The characters will also cross over every once in a while but it's mainly to keep up with what Nouiam is doing while Zarry exists.


	2. Call Me Daddy

After Zayn telling Niall about Louis, Niall has decided to finally meet the man that he's heard so much about. Which leads him to where he is now, ringing on Louis Tomlinson's doorbell.

Louis walks down the stairs of his flat to answer the doorbell, after putting Liam down for his lap and smiles when he opens the door to see Niall. He was expecting him any moment now and made sure Liam would be asleep when it happened. He didn't want his spoiled "little" boy to get jealous, especially since he hasn't talked to Liam about the possibility of Niall moving in with them. He just had to make sure Niall was sure about doing so first.

-it's nice to finally meet you Niall, how are you?

-I'm good, thank you

The blonde says with a thick Irish accent, prominent as can be.

Niall then walks inside with the older and very attractive man and instantly notices how classy and put together Louis is.

-my sub and boyfriend Liam is taking a nap right now so it's just you and I for the moment. I figured we could sit down for a while and talk about what our relationship might persist of and where you'll sleep and such.

-that sounds nice

Niall says shyly, biting his bottom lip as Louis motions for him to head upstairs. Niall then follows Louis into his bedroom and they both sit on the edge of the bed together in silence until Niall says something to spark conversation.

-I thought Liam was taking a nap?

-he is love, just not in here. Although Liam and I do sleep together most nights, he has his own little bedroom filled with toys and other things that remind him of the little boy he is. He has an adult sized crib which he takes his naps in and also a changing table in there where I dress him and change his diapers.

-oh he wears diapers?

-yes he does wear diapers and I change him most of the time, except for when I'm not around.

-do I have to wear diapers too?

-no of course not love, especially if you don't want to. You know there's different levels of ageplay that ranges from many ages, so it's about whatever is best for the individual. What age do you feel you are when you're in headspace Niall?

-I feel two and I used to wear pullups but I mainly use the potty by myself

Niall says cutely as he looks around the bedroom and notices a butt plug on the floor.  
-that's good that you've tried pullups before Niall. Would you ever think about maybe regressing yourself back to diapers?

-maybe, I just haven't had anyone to change me since I've been single for so long

-well that being said, we can see how things go although I do want to try some things with you. Your innocence turns me on very much Niall. Zayn has told me a lot about you and your personality, but I must say you're even more beautiful in person.

Louis says with a smile, making Niall blush like a fool and change the subject before it gets too sexual too soon.

-so where would I sleep at?

-well Niall there's a spare bedroom down the hall we use for guests but we can make that into your bedroom if you'd like, or you can sleep with Liam and I in my bedroom.

-can I sleep with you?

-sure puppy

-puppy?

-oh I'm sorry that's quite a habit of mine, you see Liam has a puppy kink. He's got a few pairs of ears and butt plug tails to match as well.

-oh

Niall says awkwardly, feeling like he didn't need to know all of that information but if he's going to start dating Louis and living in the house with his sub he needs to be opened to more things.

-Niall, may I ask you a question?

-sure........

-why did you choose to come here, instead of just dating me for a while and seeing how it goes

-I don't know, I guess cause Harry and Zayn said you were a really nice man and that you'd be more than happy for me to date and move in with you immediately, especially since they're not that many "littles" around that are willing to do so.

-that's right and you know Harry and Zayn have told me a lot about you also, so I hope you'll take me up on my offer. I was thinking that for your benefit this could be a trial run over the course of this school semester and then if you don't like living here, you're free to move back in your dorm next semester.

-that sounds good, but I don't think I'll want to leave you, you're very attractive man Mr. Tomlinson

-oh please princess, call me Louis or Daddy, whatever makes you comfortable

-can I call you Daddy please?

-sure baby, Daddy it is then

The two then stare at each other for a minute. Louis with lust in his eyes, thinking of ways he already wants to wreck the twink.

-so Niall tell me, are you a virgin?

Louis says openly, leaving Niall with bright red cheeks.

-no I'm not virgin Daddy, but I've only had sex once before with my ex-boyfriend

-oh if you mind, may I ask what happened? Was he abusive to you?

-no not at all, he just realized he liked girls and dumped me because of it

-oh Niall, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that

-it's fine Daddy, I don't want to talk about that anymore. Let's talk about you?

-well would you like to talk about how we should get started on this relationship.  
Maybe start stretching your bum a bit, maybe try some butt plugs?

Niall blushes harder and Louis slides over to closer to the blonde to give him a kiss on the cheek.

-oh I don't know Daddy, I haven't had a butt plug in me in a very long time

-we can go slow if you need me to Niall. However, I have to warn you that this house is a very sexual place, but you'll find that out soon enough once Liam wakes up.

to be continued...........


	3. Bright Red Bum

-so Niall, now that we've had the chance to talk a bit, would you like to meet Liam?

Niall stays silent and looks at Louis hesitantly, not really sure how to respond to that because he himself doesn't even know the answer.

-it's okay if you don't want to love, I understand

-Daddy it's not that I don't want to meet him, it's just that this is all so much to take in at one time, ya know?

-yes I completely get it Niall, maybe another time then

-how about tomorrow, we could all have dinner with Zayn and Harry? Break the ice a little bit more?

-that sounds lovely, let me walk you to the door then baby

The two then get up and head downstairs, Niall giving Louis a kiss on the cheek as the man opens the front door for him.

-it was nice meeting you princess, I'll see you tomorrow

Niall blushes at Louis words as he walks through the door, excited about what will happen from here. In all honestly, he can really see himself with Louis, but he isn't quite sure about sharing the man with Liam just yet.

Back upstairs, Louis goes into Liam's ageplay room to wake him up so that Liam doesn't oversleep, causing him to not want to go to bed later on.

The Daddy gently leans down into Liam's crib and strokes his curly brown hair as the boy flutters his beautiful brown eyes open and smiles when he sees his Daddy in front of him.

-hey baby boy, did you have a good nap?

-yes Daddy, but I miss you

Liam says as he talks around his pacifier, wishing it was his Daddy's cock in his mouth instead.

-oh baby I miss you too, do you want your bottle now?

Liam whines in response so Louis takes that as a yes and lifts Liam up from his crib, setting him down on the ground as he takes the boy by the hand and walks him downstairs and into the kitchen.

With a smile, Louis kisses the back of Liam's hand and gets some milk from the fridge and a batman themed baby bottle from the cabinet before filling it up with milk and putting the milk back inside the fridge, all still while holding Liam's hand.

Liam sucks on his pacifier rigorously as he waits for his Daddy to warm him up a bottle of milk for feeding time, his second favorite time of the day next to naughty time.

Once Louis is done, he takes Liam into the living room and sits him down on the sofa in his lap, coddling the teenager in his arms as he strokes the boy's hair and takes the pacifier out of his mouth before putting the bottle in as replacement.

He watches as Liam suckles on the nipple, his eyes drifting open and closed as he drinks the warm milk and once he's done, Louis takes the bottle out of his mouth and gives Liam a kiss on the lips.

-Liam, baby how would you feel about adding another person to our relationship?

-am I getting a new Daddy?

-no, but you are getting a new playmate

-not Harry right? I don't really like him Daddy, he's a whiny baby.

-hey now that's not very nice Liam and no it's not Harry, but it is another little boy who knows Harry. His name is Niall, he's your age, eighteen, Irish with blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. I'm inviting him over tomorrow and then we're going over Zayn and Harry's for dinner. How do you feel about that baby?

-I'm fine with going over there, but do you want my honest opinion on Niall?  
-yes, please love

-he sounds ugly

-Liam, say one more mean thing and you're going over my lap

-you're stupid Daddy

-that's it Liam, pull down your pants and diaper and bend over the sofa right now!

-yes Daddy

Liam says timidly, knowing he's really in trouble now since he basically asked for a spanking.

Liam then pulls down his own pants and untapes his dry diaper before bending over the sofa, wiggling his ass in the air teasingly which just earns him a smack on the bum from Louis who is unlooping the black leather belt from his pants.

Louis then folds the belt in half and immediately lands the first smack into Liam's bum, causing the boy to jerk and let out a loud cry at the unexpected blow.

Liam bites down on his bottom lip as Louis continues spanking him hard, leaving the 18 year old's bum right red with belt marks.

Several minutes and smacks later, Louis starts to hear soft sobs coming from Liam's mouth and drops the belt on the floor before putting Liam's pants and diaper back on and holding the boy in his arms again as he kisses his forehead repeatedly.

-did such a good job taking your punishment baby, Daddy's so proud

-Daddy I'm sorry

Liam let's out with a choked sob as Louis sits them both down on the sofa again.

-I know you are puppy, but you can make things better by being a good little boy and behaving when you meet Niall?

Liam nods shyly and nudges himself into Louis neck, just wanting to feel his Daddy's comforting warmth at the moment.

-that's my good baby. Just give Niall a try and if you really don't like him, then we won't bring him into our relationship, okay puppy?

-okay Daddy

to be continued..................


	4. Three Twinks and Two Daddies

Louis is sitting on the bed Indian style with his legs wrapped around Liam who is sitting in his lap.

Both of them are naked at the moment and Louis is sucking on Liam's neck from the back as he strokes the teenagers cock. The room is quiet other than the sound of spit and pre-cum jerking up and down on Louis hand while he thumbs Liam's slit and gives him a steady paced handjob.

Liam's eyes are completely closed at the moment and his breathing is sporadic. He knows he's coming close to his orgasm and Louis whispering nothing but filth into his ear isn't helping him hold out any longer.

-you like daddy touching you like that baby? Like Daddy teasing you as I slowly go up and down on your hard cock?

Liam whimpers at Louis words and fidgets in his lap, ready to bust his load.

-go ahead baby, be a good little boy and cum for Daddy

Louis begins to speed up his pace at those words and just a few seconds later, Liam is cumming all over Louis hands and leaning himself on Louis chest, breathing even more heavily now.

-thank you Daddy

Liam let's out with a hoarse voice as he turns around and gives his Daddy a kiss on the lips.

Louis then gathers some cum from Liam's now extremely sensitive tip and slides a cum soaked finger inside of Liam's mouth, who sucks and swallows all of it happily, now licking all of Louis fingers clean.

The couple sits there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of their raw bodies against each other, but Louis knows they're going have to get up and get dressed soon and tries to break it down to Liam as gently as possible.

-puppy? Can you do Daddy a favor?

Liam whines in response into Louis neck and nods his head.

-I need you to get in the shower for me baby, while I lay you out some clothes. I told Zayn we'd be over there before the sun goes down and Niall will be here soon as well.  
-fine

Liam says bitterly before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. He knows better than to slam the door, no matter badly he really wants to, so he just cusses underneath his breath and hurries up to get in the shower.

Louis then gets up from the bed to wash his hands and get dressed himself. He picks an outfit out for Liam and lays it down on their bed just as Niall rings the doorbell, so Louis goes to answer it.

He opens the door and is immediately blown away by Niall's beauty. His hair is styled in a neat quiff and he's dressed in a black buttoned down shirt with a red tie and black skinny jeans.

-you're looking quite ravishingly tonight Niall

-you too Mr. Tomlinson, I, I mean Daddy

-that's right, it's Daddy to you baby. Now why don't you come on in and sit down on the couch, Liam should be out of the shower in a few minutes and then you two can finally meet.

Niall smiles nervously and does as Louis says, his knees shaking as he awaits Liam to come down and meet him.

Louis then sits down next to Niall and gives the boy a kiss on the cheek, making Niall feel a bit better, but his heart starts beating loudly again when he hears footsteps coming from the stairs.

Louis is the first to get up and brings Liam closer to Niall as he introduces the two.

-Liam, baby this is Niall Horan. Niall, this is Liam Payne. You two are both the same age and a lot of like actually. You both have the same middle name and were born just barely two weeks apart.

Niall smiles at Louis words and gets up in front of Liam who has his arms open, ready to hug Niall.

Louis watches as they scene unfolds in front of him, his heart warming when he sees the two boys hugging tightly for a few seconds before pulling away from one another.

-great, now that we've all introduced ourselves? Why don't we go to dinner? Liam do you need a change or did you diaper yourself when you got out of the shower?

-I need a change Daddy

Liam says with an embarrassed blush, his cheeks bright red from talking about his diaper in front of Niall, little does he know Niall is as into everything about the ageplay life just as much as he is.

.................................................  
Twenty Minutes Later

Zayn answers the front door to see Louis smiling as he holds Niall by one hand and Liam by the other.

-hey Lou, vas happenin mate?

-Zee, wassup

-just finished dinner Lou, we're having steaks and it's nice to see the three of you together

Louis then gives Zayn a hug and comes into Zayn and Harry's flat with Liam and Niall in each of his hands. They all walk into the kitchen together to see Harry drinking juice out of his sippy cup with dinner all set up at the table. A serving plate full of steak with a side of garlic mash potatoes and salad in two other dishes.

-let's dig in shall we?

Zayn says politely as he sits down next to Harry and gives him a kiss on the lips, making Niall slightly jealous.

They all then sit down and eat, Zayn cutting up the food on Harry's plate while Louis does the same for Liam and Niall, who are starting to get along with one another, happily talking about things they have in common and discussing things about their past with one another.

Louis watches his two boys get to know each other and winks at Zayn with a smile, silently thanking his best mate for getting Niall to be with him and Liam.

to be continued...........


	5. Diapering

It took Niall a while to figure out what he wanted, but he finally decided to move in with Louis and Liam and is currently in the guest bedroom Louis gave him, unpacking his things when Louis walks in wanting to talk to him.

-we'll put your things away later sweetheart, for now I want you to come with me please

-okay Daddy 

Louis motions for Niall to follow him so Niall finds himself walking into a very large bedroom and notices an assortment of butt plugs, a bottle of lube and a diaper laid on on the bed.

-take your time and look around Niall, I know you haven't been fully regressed and it might take a while for you to trust me completely enough to fall into headspace, but I want us to try. That is if you're comfortable with it?

-yes I'm excited Daddy, but really nervous Daddy

-I know baby, but we will go slow. First, pick out a butt plug.

-oh...okay Daddy

Niall looks at all of the different sizes for a while and ends up picks out the smallest one there is, then handing it to Louis who gives Niall a kiss on the cheek with a smile.

-are you comfortable enough to allow me to see your privates Niall?

-surprisingly yes Daddy, I very feel comfortable with you

-good, can you lay on the bed for me baby?

Niall nod's shyly and does as Louis asks, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling while Louis slides Niall's bottoms off and lifts his legs up in the air before grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount on his fingers as well as the butt plug.

Louis then puts the butt plug on the bed and slides one finger inside of Niall slowly, giving the boy plenty of time to adjust.

-are you okay Niall, is that too much pressure?

-I'm fine Daddy, I play with myself sometimes so I'm used to having fingers in me bum

That thought alone makes Louis a little hard, but he decides to stay focus and slide another finger inside of Niall to open him up fully.

Niall begins to moan and Louis figures Niall's had enough so he puts some more lube on the butt plug and carefully slides it inside of the blonde.

-look how fast your ass swallowed up that toy baby, I can't wait for that to be my cock  
Niall's face goes completely bright red and Louis puts a fresh diaper on him.

-you look so pretty like this baby. My pretty little puppy boy

-thank you Daddy

-you're welcome baby, now I want you to try and push the butt plug out and release on yourself, can you do that for me baby?

-but Daddy I can't go on myself, it's too hard

Niall starts to whine and Louis is so occupied with trying to calm Niall down that he doesn't notice Liam walking into the room.

-Daddy? I'm wet.

Liam says cutely as he walks further into the room with his right thumb in his mouth.

Niall blushes hard when he realizes he's exposed in a diaper but Liam isn't bothered by it, he walks over to the bed and sits next to Niall before kissing the blonde on the cheek.

-what's wrong with him Daddy?

-he's just having a bit of trouble going on himself, it's his first time in a long time baby

-oh it's okay Niall, when I started using diapers Daddy always told me to not force myself to go and let it happen naturally

Liam says as he climbs on top of Niall body and begins to kiss him, their diapers rubbing against each other.

Liam has on nothing but a diaper and a t shirt, not very fond of wearing too many clothes which Louis of course doesn't have a single problem with.

The Daddy stands there and watches as his two babies make out with each other, he wasn't expecting this to happen today, especially for Liam and Niall to get along so quickly but it excites him when he thinks about how he can try more sexual things with the both of them sooner, now that he knows Liam makes Niall feel more comfortable about himself and his kinks.

to be continued..............


	6. Watch It Drip

Niall is walking down the hallway of their flat, when he hears Louis telling him to come to Daddy. So he follows the sound and enters the master bedroom to see a naked and whimpering Liam on the bed, on all fours with puppy ears in his fluffy hair and a puppy tail butt plug sticking out from inside of him. The blonde isn't quite sure what to think at the moment, but he sure is excited.

-Niall I want you to watch while I take care of Liam, you see he's whimpering over there because he wants to get his ass fucked and I think it would be wonderful learning experience if you sat here and observed as it happened. Don't you think love?

Niall face goes bright red at Louis suggestion and all he can do is nod eagerly. So Louis then points to the floor and Niall gets the hint that he needs to be a very submissive little boy at the moment.

-Niall I want you on your knees with your hands behind your back. You are to watch patiently and not to speak unless spoken to first understand?

The dominant Daddy then helps Liam up and puts him on the bed still on all fours. He spreads the boy's legs further open and exposes his plugged ass to the room, which Niall can't stop looking at.

Liam's whimpering only gets louder and Louis has already previously prepared to please his baby boy. He carefully slides the rather large tail butt plug out, having already made sure Liam was well prepped, the teenagers ass still wet and dripping with lube from earlier today.

The butt plug is now sitting in Louis hand, glistening with a clear substance that's mixed with lubricant and the natural secretions of Liam's delicious ass and with a cocky look on his face, Louis decides to take the butt plug over to Niall and push it in the boys mouth, which Niall doesn't object to at all.

-go ahead and enjoy the taste of Liam's ass while you watch him get fucked baby and I want it completely cleaned off by the time I'm done fucking him

Niall sits in silence and obeys his Daddy as he moves the tongue around the butt plug like its a lollipop, making sure to keep his hands behind his back like the good little boy he is.

Louis then pulls down his zipper down and takes his cock out, then grabbing Liam firmly by the hips and pushing his cock gently into his submissive. The full feeling has Liam screaming in pleasure and for begging his Daddy to tug on his short curls as he gets fucked which Louis does happily. The puppy ears end up sliding down but Louis puts them back on properly and makes sure he has a firm grip on Liam's hair as he thrusts into him from the back.

The sound of Liam's ass slapping against Louis waist is loud and a complete turn onto Niall who's face and cock is both red and flustered. Niall is very much enjoying watching Liam get his ass plummeted into and is a little jealous that he's not the one being so roughed up, even though he knows he wouldn't be able to handle it and would probably color red and cry in a matter of minutes.

He realizes Liam is probably used to getting fucked hard like that and is even more turned on at the thought of his a Daddy Louis taking control of him as he does so well.

He can hear Louis talking dirty out loud about how wet and silky Liam's ass feels and how Liam needs to be a good boy and take every single inch of his cock in order to cum for Daddy.

It takes everything Niall has not to reach in his diaper and get himself off, so he decides to just take a quick piss and shit on himself instead, so his Daddy will have a reason to clean him up when he's done and by the sounds Louis is making, he's almost there.

Niall gasps loudly when he feels himself release into his diaper and he watches as Louis fills Liam up and pulls out of the twink.

He can clearly see Liam's ass gaping and dripping out a mixture of lube and cum and his cock twitches in his now very messy diaper. A few seconds go by and Louis is unexpectedly grabbing Niall by the hair and bringing him into the bed to make the blonde look at the red and gaping asshole.

-see baby this is what it should look like after a good fucking, all pretty and abused. You can see the pink showing, it means his ass has been properly fucked baby.

Niall can't help but be not only intrigued but extremely hard at the sight. He's never seen that happen to someone's bum, at least not in person and it's very sexually exciting.

-are you listening to me Niall baby? Daddy is going to have you wrecked like this soon enough and I know how tight you are right now which is why we'll just stick to butt plugs and fingering at the moment. Then we'll ease you into dildos and once you're used to big sizes we'll try my cock. That is of course, only if you're ready then.

Niall listens to Louis words with a light moan and continues to look at Liam's stretched open hole,mall while the butt plug still in his mouth. He can't wait for Liam to be him someday and is very happy that he decided to let Louis be his Daddy. His sex life will never cease to amaze him.

to be continued................


	7. Spoiled Little Puppy

A/N-I'd advise you to read chapter 23 of daddy's little boy first, since the chapters collide with one another.

Oh and WARNING: this chapter contains water sports and I don't mean swimming laps in the pool.  
....................................................................

Louis is buckling his two boys securely in the backseat of his car, after telling them they were all over Zayn and Harry's house, which Niall was especially excited about.

Liam proudly has his favorite tail butt plug under his jeans that reminds him of the puppy he is and Louis loves to have him wear it in public. The kinky little boy currently half asleep and leaning on Niall's shoulder at the moment as Louis drives away. And the Daddy can't help but smile like a fool at his two babies, who are always just so cute for him.

Once they've arrived at Harry and Zayn's flat, Zayn lets them in the door as he always does and gives Louis an extra tight hug, which leaves Harry a little jealous. He still has suspicions of Louis previous intentions when it comes to his Daddy and doesn't plan on dropping them until Louis moves very far away.

Eventually they all sit down and eat, laughing and having a good time as they always do, when Liam starts fidgeting in his chair, whimpering like a little puppy which leaves Louis concerned.

-Li are you alright baby, do you like your food?

-yes but I made a mess Daddy

-what do you mean you made a mess baby, you have a plug in. How did you make a mess?

Louis says in a panic, worried that Liam might have pushed the butt plug out and shit on Zayn's chair. He goes to lift Liam up and checks his bottom, seeing that it's dry and doesn't smell so he checks the front of Liam's jeans and cusses when sees that it's soak and wet.

-baby you had to go potty? Why didn't you let Zayn or I know?

-I don't know, I sowry Daddy. No spanks please.

Liam says innocent like, feeling a little embarrassed that he couldn't help but pee on himself. He's so used to just going as soon as he gets the feeling to and forgot that he wasn't wearing a diaper.

Louis then helps Liam from the table and feels bad that he wanted to be cute and have Liam wear nothing but pants while he's in headspace, so Zayn decides to say something.

-Louis, mate I had to learn this the hard way. These little boys can't control their bladders and they need to be in a diaper or pull-ups at all times, even if they're being potty trained.

Harry, Niall and Liam blush at Zayn's words, especially Liam who is now being picked up in Louis arms.

-I know that now and I'm going to take him upstairs and put him in a nappy if you don't mind Zee?

-no go right ahead love, you can even throw the jeans in the wash and borrow something of Harry's if you want

Zayn says with a small smile, making Harry growl under his breath, because he doesn't want Liam wearing his clothes, maybe Niall but certainly not Liam.

-alright mate thanks, we'll be right back

Louis then quickly takes Liam upstairs into Harry's ageplay room and changes the boy, taking off his wet jeans and cleaning him before he gets a rash.

-Daddy me wee wee is hard

-Liam you know very everyone is downstairs. Can you wait till we get back home puppy?

-no!

Liam says with a big pout, his bottom lip sticking up and eyes wide as he looks up at his Daddy.

-Liam I know you're spoiled, but this is really pushing it.

-Daddy pleaseeeeeeeeee, I'll be a good boy and stay quiet.

-Liam.......what did Daddy just say?

-Daddy...........what did Li Li sayyyy?

Louis sighs at his little boy's behavior and goes to close the bedroom door, then walking back to Liam and taking the boy's cock in his mouth. It tastes a little like pee, which Louis doesn't have not one problem with and continues sucking.

He continues to give his baby a proper blowjob by gagging him and flicking his tongue around the tip while he sucks on it harshly. Liam lets out little squeaks and moans at the feeling, but whines when he feels the need to pee again, not knowing how to tell his Daddy.

However, Louis can sense the discomfort in Liam's body language and removes his mouth with a loud pop, then running his hands through Liam's soft curls.

-tell Daddy what's wrong puppy?

-mm have to go potty

-you need to go potty baby, do you need to pee or poo?

-pee pee

-well go ahead and let it out for me baby, go in Daddy's mouth

Liam blinks his eyes a few times and hesitates to do what his Daddy asks of him, even though Louis already has his mouth around Liam's still hard cock, but he has to pee so badly he doesn't care and happily pees in Louis mouth. He thought he would make a mess all over himself because of how much liquid is being spilled, however Louis ends up drinking all of it while sucking the cock, causing Liam to cum after he's done urinating.

-oh look at you baby, you came all nice and hard for Daddy. Did you like going in Daddy's mouth?

Liam looks away shyly, the boy's cheeks a tinted shade of pink. He doesn't know if he should speak, but Louis up giving him a light spank on the ass making him talk immediately.

-yes Daddy

-well maybe that's something Daddy will try with you again, but for now let's get you nice and cleaned before we go and then we can go home and have some fun with Ni. Would you like that baby?

Liam whimpers like a puppy in response and sticks his thumb in his mouth as he lets his Daddy change him, happy that Louis spoils him so much.

to be continued..............


	8. Getting Spanked

Two Weeks Later

Louis is fixing Liam a bottle of warm milk in a cookie monster themed bottle.

He can hear Niall crying for him upstairs, the youngest boy in the house having just awoken from an afternoon nap he shared with Liam, even though Liam woke up first and demanded milk.

Louis then gives his brown eyed baby a kiss on the forehead as he hands him the bottle and whispers softly in his ear that he'll be right back and to not answer the door.

Zayn and Harry are coming over in a bit and Louis wanted to make sure his boy's were well rested and on their best behavior. Louis has been trying to do something sexual with Zayn and his little for the longest time and Zayn has finally agreed. They're having a bit of a sex party with the one rule of no actual intercourse since that was agreed to be something shared only intimately with a Daddy and their little.  
Once Louis get's upstairs he walks into their shared bedroom, only to find Niall frantically trying to put his diaper back on, but failing with the diaper now on the floor.

-Niall why is your diaper off?

Louis asks sternly.

-I had to go wee wee, I sowry Daddy

-did you go yet?

-yes Daddy but I

Niall is cut off by Louis walking out of the room in silence, then coming back a few minutes later which some items he then lays out on the bed.

-Ni baby I don't want to hear it, we've just discussed not too long ago that you are to keep your diaper on at all times, so over my lap you go. Daddy's going to give you a nice, hard spanking.

Niall looks at his Daddy with innocent eyes and does as he's told, he's already bare from the waist down and Louis has already sat down on the edge of the bed and has placed him on his lap, then beginning to run his fingers in between Niall's creamy thighs as he starts speaking.

-now Niall I hate to have do this, especially since you're normally such a good boy, but you've gone and disobeyed Daddy, acting up just when we're expecting guests. Now tell me why you're getting a spanking little boy. Nice and loud now, so even Liam can hear.

-because I took my diaper off without permission!

-and who's the only person who's allowed to take your diapers off?

-you, Daddy!

-that's right, only Daddy is allowed to unless Zayn's around and I'm not able to wipe your cute little bottom clean. Now you're getting spanked and then afterwards you're getting locked up in a chastity cage.

Louis says with a smirk, not being able to help himself and glance next to him and Niall on the bed where he's already laid out some lube, two spreader bar handcuffs with a collar attached, a metal butt plug with an electric cord attachment and a chastity device.

Louis the begins with the punishment and Niall immediately starts whining and fidgeting as he clenches his ass cheeks together, making Louis have to force his ass back in place on his lap after every single spank.

-clench your bum again and I'll put a piece of ginger in there so you won't be able move at all, understood little boy!?

-yes Daddy

Niall says with a soft whimper, then letting his Daddy continue on with the rest of the punishment. Louis doesn't like naughty boy's and makes his disappointment with Niall known with every single spank.

After he's finished the last spank on Niall's now cherry red ass, Louis lifts him up on his feet and looks directly up at Niall who is pouting at him with teary red eyes.

-what is it sweetheart, your cock is standing up on it's own so I know the punishment wasn't the problem, now tell Daddy what's wrong?

-mm horny

-yeah? And what would you like Daddy to do about that problem?

-make it better Daddy, give Nialler cummies please?

Louis shakes his head.

-now baby, what rule do we have in this house, do bad little boy's get to cum?

-no Daddy

-I rest my case then, now stand there and stay still while Daddy properly places your cage on you

-no Daddy pwease don't lock me up, I so sorry!

-it's too late to beg now love, you've already misbehaved and you need be trained properly if you're going to be a submissive of mine

-yes Daddy

Niall says with a now even bigger pout on his face before sticking his thumb in his mouth, only for Louis to reach into the nightstand by their bed and replace that thumb with a pacifier, this one particularly being of a cookie monster theme as well, something Niall and Liam love. Louis smiles as he does it and always finds himself replacing Liam and Niall's fingers with dummy's. His two little boy's seem to just have the worst habit of sticking their fingers in their mouths, especially when they've just been in their diapers.

Niall smiles around the pacifier happily and leans down to watch as Louis lubes up his cock and even spits on it a bit before placing the metal cage on. He can feel the metal pressing up against his skin and moans when he Louis put's the lock on it.

He very much enjoys being controlled and dominated and knowing the reason why he's getting locked up is because he misbehaved and touched himself makes it all the more enjoyable.

-there we go, you can keep that on until I see fit

Niall takes a deep sigh in relief once his Daddy has finally let him rest for a moment, but then Louis bends him right back over his lap and goes back to the spanking the boy, each smack still hard and firm.

Niall covers his bum when he feels like he's had enough swats, but Louis pushes his hand away knowing if Niall really had enough he would color like he's been told to do when overwhelmed with pain or pleasure.

-would you like to know the reason why you're still getting punished little boy?  
-yes Daddy, why?

Niall says with a scratchy voice as Louis continues spanking him.

-because you still have yet to thank me once for caring enough to punish you when you're wrong

Niall then kisses Louis thigh in repentance, making Louis gently rubs Niall's back and sits him on his lap.

-I'm still waiting baby boy

-thank you for punishing me Daddy

-that's my good boy, you're all forgiven although we still have to continue on with the rest of your punishment, Daddy's gotten too excited about it now

Niall kisses Louis cheeks with a small giggle, slightly excited about the rest of his punishment too while Louis lays him down on the bed, flat faced on his stomach. The Daddy takes his time and simply handcuffs Niall's wrists and ankles together with the collar connected, making Niall unable to get up move no matter how much he may want to.

He then lubes up the metal butt plug and slides it inside of Niall, setting the electric shocks at the lowest setting which feels just a little bit less like getting static shock from having touched someone who just rubbed their feet on carpet.

-you look so pretty like that love, going to have to tie you up more often. Now I'll check up on you in a little bit once Zayn and Harry get here. I didn't put a gag on you purposely, so that you could yell out my name and color if things get too uncomfortable, okay?

-yes Daddy, thank you Daddy

-that's my boy, now enjoy your punishment princess and remember, only good little boy's get to cum

Louis says with a wink before walking out of the bedroom while Niall lays there bound up in a mix of pleasure and pain.

to be continued...........


	9. Good Boy

It's the start of the day and Louis has just finished waking Liam up to change his diaper, but it was so messy that he had to give the boy a bath so now Liam is in the tub playing with bubbles and toy's, Louis gently finishing washing his body as he hums to the boy.

-time to get out of the bath love

-noooooooo Daddy I want to play!

Liam says with a pout as he sticks his bottom lip out and gives his Daddy puppy eyes.

-the water is going to get cold soon, but you can stay in here for a few more minutes while I go wake Nialler up okay

Liam squeals with excitement and continues playing with the bath toys, Louis then giving the eighteen year old a kiss on the forehead before walking out the bathroom and to their bedroom where Niall is spread out all over the sheets, face down with his bum in the air.

-you up baby?

Louis says with fond smile while he smacks Niall's diaper a few times and eventually Niall turns around and opens his eyes to see Louis spreading out a small blanket on the bed along with some supplies to change his nappy.

-Daddy I'm hungry

-I know you are Ni, so Daddy's going to make breakfast in a little bit, just have to get you and Liam changed first

-Daddy I can use the bathroom if I have to go while you're making me food

-oi! what is up with all of you littles wanting to all the sudden use the big boy potty now. Zayn was just telling me about Harry and now you too? Do you not like Daddy changing you?

Louis snaps, making Niall's bottom lip wobble a bit and Louis change his tone.

-I'm sorry puppy, Daddy didn't mean it. I just like wiping your little bottom when you mess yourself is all. It keeps Daddy in his own headspace too you know that.

-I'm sorry Daddy

-no don't apologize baby, Daddy's sorry for ever making you uncomfortable

-it's not that, I just still feel a little shy about it and I feel bad that you always have to change me

-well that's what having a Daddy is for princess

Niall blushes at that and Louis lifts the boy up in his arms.

-I'll tell you what, how about we start up a little reward system

-what's that Daddy?

-well I didn't think it was really going to be that easy for you to regress all the way back to diapers, but I want you try slowly so why don't we start with training underwear and then go backwards to pullups, then diapers and for each step you regress back Daddy will give you a special treat. Would you like that baby?

Niall blushes with a nod and gives Louis a kiss on the cheek.

-that's my good boy, Daddy's good boy

A few minutes go by and Niall is now giggling under Louis embrace while he receives peppered kisses all over his neck and chest. The two then start to makeout slowly, Louis pushing his tongue in the boy's mouth ever few seconds and Liam ends up walking in the room dripping wet with no towel on, after not having heard from his Daddy in a while.

Liam sees how much attention Louis is giving Niall at the moment and growls at the blonde, making Louis immediately look up and sigh when he sees Liam butt naked and tracking water all over the floor.

-Liam where's your towel?

Liam shakes his head at that and rubs his eyes while he whimpers like a puppy, then holding his arms out for his Daddy in jealousy.

-Daddy, mm want

-use your words baby

-no!

Liam growls again and Louis quickly gets off of the bed to find a pacifier along with towel and dry Liam off. After he's done he smacks Liam on the bum and roughly turns him towards Niall and cups the boy's balls with a squeeze.

-now I think you owe Niall an apology don't you pup

Louis says comfortingly as he puts the pacifier in Liam's mouth and strokes the boy's hair softly, only for Liam to pull the paci out and throw it at Niall's hair, making the blonde cry and rush over in Louis arms.

-no Ni is a Daddy hogger! Daddy left me in the bath.

-Liam, Daddy tries his hardest to give both his boy's attention and I'm sorry I left you in the bath. However we still do not throw things at people!

Liam doesn't respond to Louis, instead he just growls louder and hisses afterwards, indicating his strong dislike for Niall at the moment.

-oh so you're a kitty now huh cutie?

Louis says with light laughter before grabbing a still completely naked Liam by his hair and pulling the boy firmly over his lap.

-you're getting five strikes with my hand right here in front of Niall and I don't want to here a word from you during the process. Then afterwards you can apologize to Niall and go stand in the corner with a red bottom while you have a time out and think about what you've done.

Liam pouts further at that and lays over Louis lap in silence while Louis starts to spank him. Niall watches in awe and feels bad that he caused Liam to get punished so he takes the pacifier that was thrown at him earlier and puts it back in Liam's mouth to comfort him.

It takes a few minutes do to Liam trying constantly trying to push himself off of Louis lap, but the Daddy finally finishes off the last few swats quickly, making Liam's bottom bright red now.

-you're all done now baby, stand up for me

Liam whimpers as he stands up on his feet and immediately reaches for his stinging bum to rub it until it feels slightly better.

Louis then brings Niall into his lap and when he looks up, Liam is almost out of the room.

-come back over here boy, you're not getting out of this one  
-yes Daddy

-now what do you say?

-I'm sorry I was mean to you Ni

Niall whines like a puppy and nudges himself into Liam's neck playfully, indicating it's all forgiven and Louis can't help but smile at the sight.

-that's my good pups, now Liam you're not done quite yet. I think Niall deserves a little treat for you hitting him, so I want you to service his cock properly as it you were me, understand boy?

-yes Daddy

Niall's eyes light up with excitement as Louis lays him on the bed and takes his still clean diaper off and Liam is all too eager to start sucking his cock.

The boy starts to swirl his tongue around the tip a few times and dips it inside Niall's slit, making the boy whither and stick his thumb in his mouth, only for Louis to take it out and get up to find a pacifier before placing it in Niall's mouth.

-do that again and I'll have Liam stop, Daddy has told you time and time again how bad sucking your thumb is

Niall whines in response and sucks on his paci vigorously as Liam gives him wet and sloppy head. It feels extra special blonde, because he knows Liam's bum is bright red right now which turns him on even more. He never thought he would enjoy a three-way relationship like he has right now, but something about having a boy his age to play with and a Daddy makes him very content with his life.

Once Niall settles down, Louis begins to suck on Niall's nipples as Liam's sucks harder and circles his index finger around Niall's rim to stimulate him further.

Niall starts to squirm at all the sensations in his body and Louis whispers in his ear to cum, which Niall happily does after his cock pulses and Liam slides a finger inside of him.

Once Niall shoots his load inside of Liam's mouth, Louis takes the boy's cock in his hand and continues stroking to milk every last drop.

-I want it all out of you pup, now stay still for Daddy

Niall tries his best to stop squirming, but when Liam crawls up to his face and starts kissing him, Niall loses it and bucks his hips forward, pushing out the very few last drops of cum he has in him.

-that's a good boy, always Daddy's good boy

to be continued..............


	10. Puppy Tails

Louis walks into his bedroom with his hands behind his back, items in each palm. He has a huge smile on his face and a surprise for his boys that he can't wait to tell them about. He had just put Liam and Niall down for a nap not too long and wanted to wake them up earlier than normal so he could tell them his good news.

-come on pups, wake up for Daddy

Louis then shakes the two teens up gently, kissing the two naked boy's on their foreheads and smacking their asses as she slides the covers off of them.

Slowly, the two open their eyes and after a few minutes they fully wake up and see that Louis has already got a bottle of lube laid out on the bed.

-guess what I've got in the mail for my two littles ones that took their nap without a diaper, my good babies

Liam and Niall's eyes light up with excitement. They're always extra excited when Louis mentions he has a new gift for them and hopes its another "toy" for them to play with.

Louis then brings his hands forward and reveals two puppy tail butt plugs, ones that are different than any of the ones they've had before.

-do you boys like them?

Niall and Liam start pouncing around the bed in response, showing their excitement for the gifts without saying anything.

-so I'll take that as a yes then and since you boys have been so good today, Daddy's going to edge you till you cum, would you like that babies?

Niall and Liam nod eagerly and Louis takes his time laying them both on their backs and climbing on top of him both, while he kisses them sweetly and uses both of his hands to rub them down until he reaches their cocks.

Simultaneously, Louis jacks both of his boy's cocks off, slowly edging them back and forth from the brink 0f orgasm until they're both leaking pre-cum and begging for release.

-do my puppies want to cum for Daddy?

Louis whispers those words in a low and seductive tone and he continues to jack the two twinks off at a rougher speed now, making both Niall and Liam whine in response, Niall then cumming all over his crotch and his Daddy's hand uncontrollably.

The blonde boy looks like he's just about ready to cry now and Louis figures it's because he came without permission, but can't stand to see the boy upset so he decides to let it go.

-it's okay boy, Daddy was teasing you two for so long, I'm proud that you two even lasted that long, now why don't you get on your hands and knees for me Niall and Liam, I want you up next to me so I can make you feel good too sweet pea

With an innocent look on his face, Niall then crawls in the middle of the bed and sticks his perky bum in the air, leaving Louis memorized and Liam ready to cum at the delicious looking hole.

Louis takes his time, stroke h Liam's cock right over Niall's hole and after a good minute of stimulation, Liam is ejaculating all over Niall's gaping entrance. Louis finishing Niall off by sticking the tip of Liam's cock inside so that the last drops of cum get inside of the blonde.

He then gives Liam a few tongue filled kisses on the lips and sexily pushes the boy down on the bed so that he's in the same position as Niall.

The dominant man then lubes up the tail butt plugs and gently slides it into Niall first, inch by inch so that it goes inside painlessly.

Niall whines as the toy fills him up completely, he can feel the warm cum shifting inside of him which leaves him in a feeling of contentment, especially since he knows he's on birth control and can't get pregnant anyway.

Knowing that Liam needs to be opened up a bit, Louis takes some more lube in his hand and gently slides one finger inside of Liam's tight bum to open him up a bit, then scissoring him open slowly until the boy is moaning and withering on the bed, leaving Louis smiling happily as he pushes the tail butt plug in Liam next.

-you can keep those plugs in there for the rest of the day, Daddy plans on fucking you and eating the cum out of you both later

to be continued...........


End file.
